Graduating with Honours
by JustBoy-92
Summary: Nerdward, a graduation party, "Him", blurting out the truth and a very wise Pixie. ExJ  AH  Slash. M for Safety.


**DISCLAIMER**

**I own none of the characters which I use, all are the property of S. Meyer. This is simply a fan's mad adaptations of her creations for which he receives no profit! Thank you SM for letting this crazy fan manipulate your creations :) They will return to normal when I'm done! **

I love my sister, I really do. She means the world to me and I'd be lost without her. But why in the name of all that's holy did she have to be the one that offered to hold the graduation party for the whole class! The whole bloody class! That's like … hundreds of people! Our house isn't THAT big! Well yeah it actually is but really that isn't the point!

It's typical Ally, I really shouldn't have been surprised. Any excuse for a new outfit and a party and she jumps at the chance. I just wish she would have conveniently forgotten me in her plans whilst organising it but no! I'm not that lucky! She decided it would a joint party, hosted by both of the Cullen children. Even though this Cullen child wants nothing to do with it!

I felt like killing her when I found out. She didn't even tell me herself! Probably cause she knew I'd complain and get it cancelled if I found out too soon in advance. So instead I found out a week before, from Eric! Of all people it had to be Eric that brought it up! It couldn't be Mike or even Tyler. No it just had to be Eric. Erik, the one who blasphemes daily by refusing to accept that Dracula is the best vampire fiction in existence and who refuses point blank to accept that Star Trek will never, ever beat Star Wars. Like I said, I have the worst luck. Finding out about it was interesting conversation to say the least. The day started of normal enough. I woke up, got dressed, complained about the rain, went to school, met the guys, aced my last Biology test before finals. And then it hit lunch time and the day just went from good to disastrous. I met the guys in the food hall for lunch as usual. We were sitting at our usual table in the corner nearest the door – good for making a quick get away if any of the jocks decided to turn there rather dimwitted thoughts to us. Ben was reading a comic – as per usual, Eric and Tyler were in the midst of the same argument – PlayStation over Xbox. Personally I had to say PlayStation but I would never tell the guys that. Eric would just get smug and Tyler would go in a mood with me. The argument was that common now though I didn't really need to worry about them asking my opinion. And Mike was doing his usual lunchtime drooling over Bella Swan. The girl of his dreams. The Isolde to his Tristan, The Cleopatra to his Anthony, the Pertelote to his Chanticleer. Pity the girl barely knew he existed and was all lovey dovey with the Res boy Jacob Black.

I could kind of understand Mike desire for her though. She was a thin little thing, not sickly looking thin but natural looking thin, with pale skin which really didn't fit in with the fact she moved here from Phoenix. Her hair and eyes were this matching chocolate brown colour. She was very … nude. And I don't mean that she walked around school not wearing clothes – not that I think people would complain that much. The guys around here are like cavemen. Well apart from Him. But I mean it's more like I have never once, in her two years of being here seen her wear any form of make up. I suppose you could say she was beautiful. If you're into that kind of thing. Which most guys are. I on the other hand would prefer her boyfriend over her. It's nothing personal against her, it's just the fact she is lacking certain anatomical parts and is just far to delicate and soft looking for my liking.

So after the boys had finished with there usual argument Eric turned to me, a frown marring his already rather unattractive face.

'Edward, why didn't you tell us you were having a graduation party?' He asked casually, causing Tyler to splutter his drink and Ben to look up from his comic book. Mike didn't take his eyes off Bella, just made a grunting sound.

'I'm having a graduation party? Since when?' I replied, confusion colouring my voice.

'Well I heard McCarty and She-Hale talking about the "Cullen graduation party". So does that mean we will get invites to a party this time?" He replied sounding way to hopeful.

Now I'll be honest, me and my small circle of friends were the nerds of Forks high school. We were the guys who watched Star Trek (Live long and prosper!), collected figurines (It loses its value if its out the original packaging!) and pretty much didn't associate with other people. Not that I minded much, I mean I would hardly fit in anyway, Forks is a really small town and I wasn't willing to be the resident gay. My family knew, as did my small group of friends but other than that no one had to know. The guys though, they were all for breaking the figurative nerd mould. They wanted party invitations, to get drunk weekly and get off with as many girls as possible and smoke god only knows what.

Hearing McCarty and She-Hale's name coming up all the pieces of the jigsaw fell into place. I'll give you three clues to as to what the image on that jigsaw was. She had black hair, green eyes and was god damn annoying when she wanted to be. Yipp that's right. Alice. And right on queue she walked into the food hall.

'I honestly have no idea what you're on about Eric. But I know who might.' I answered through gritted teeth. And with that I stood up and stormed over to my darling sister. She was standing at the end of the queue, chatting to Muscle McCarty, She-Hale and Him. Him, the one guy at the school who I had a crazy crush on and had done for the past year. I couldn't think about Him though. I was too pissed at Alice.

'Alice, we need to talk. Right now.' I spat at her, sending death glares at her which should make the She-Hale proud.

'I'll be back in a minute guys. Grab a table and save me a seat.' She chirped and all but skipped out the room. I tailed behind her.

Getting outside I rounded on her as soon as we left the school building.

'What the hell are you playing at Alice? Hosting a god damn graduation party without even telling me! I live in the god damn house aswell as you! And do Mom and Dad even know?' I fired off at her. She didn't seem phased. Honestly nothing could phase that girl.

'Calm down Edward. I didn't tell you about it cause I knew you would react like this. Yes Mom knows, yes she agreed to it. Her and Dad are going to Seattle for the weekend since its nearly their anniversary anyway. And no don't even think about moaning and getting it cancelled. It's all set up. You don't even need to do anything! Just show your face for a while.' she answered calmly.

Next came the puppy dog eyes and at that point I knew she had won. I had never been able to say no to her when she pulled them out the bag.

'Please Eddy. I really want this party! It's gonna be the last one with the people from school cause everyone is moving away for college and stuff! I mean you are going to UCLA for crying out loud. I'll hardly see you. One last get together before everyone breaks up? Please Eddy.' She pouted, and I'm pretty damn sure her eyes filled up with tears. Man she was a good actress when she wanted to be. And really she did have a point. I was moving away to college and so was loads of other people, I couldn't deny her this.

So that's how I came to be standing infront of my parents a week later listening to them giving us a lecture about making sure no one got too drunk, to keep there bedroom door locked, to make sure there were buckets in ever room, and not to let anyone cook anything because they didn't want their house to go up in flames.

The plan was that once our parents had left then I would wait in the hallway and greet people, followed by directing them to the main room whilst Ally was in the lounge – which had been emptied of all furniture – and would show them to the drinks and nibbles table.

I still don't understand how Ally thought it would be a good idea for me to be the first face that everyone seen when they came to the party but in her words it was a 'Cullen Party' not an 'Alice Party'. Although she had organised every inch of it. From the fairy lights lining our drive way to the food and drink that had been purchased and what music would be playing. She even picked my god damn clothes for me! Not that I minded. Much. Fashion wasn't really my forte. I could tell you the process of respiration backwards but give me a model to dress and I'd be completely out of my depths.

Standing at the front door and waiting for the first people to arrive I couldn't help but wonder if He would come. I know for a fact Alice had invited him and He was her best friends twin so it was more than likely but I'd very rarely heard about him going to all the other parties held throughout Forks or Port Angeles.

In a way I hoped he would come. It would be crowded so in theory I'd be able to ogle him without him or anyone else realising what I was doing but on the flip side of this was that maybe the alcohol would loosen my tongue and lower my inhibitions and I'd end up outing or embarrassing myself.

I was pulled out of my musings by Alice's musical voice.

'Eddy, can you come in here a moment?' She asked sweetly and I poked my head around the door into the lounge.

'Yipp?' I asked pseudo-casually. On the outside I seemed calm but inside I was a nervous wreck. This was my first time being part of the 'crowd'. And though I'd be leaving soon and would probably not see a lot of the people again I didn't wanna screw up and ruin Alice's night.

'How you feeling?' she asked sweetly. Well damn. That girl was to insightful for her own good at times!

'Yeah not too bad.' I replied, trying to keep my volume level and not give away the nerves which were coursing through every part of my body.

'Yeah right. Course. Just don't worry about anything and relax. You'll have more fun that way. And thanks for letting me do this Edward. I love you all the more for it.' She replied before throwing herself onto me and pulling me into a massive bear hug. For a petite little lady she had a hell of a lot of strength. I ruffled her hair a little and wrapped my own arms around her.

'Don't worry about it Ally. This is your night. One night of socialising won't kill me will it? Although I have a feeling more than a few people here will die of a heart attack when they realise I'm not spending the night in my bedroom watching SG-1 reruns. Oh and by the way. You look amazing.' I laughed in response. She really did look amazing. She had her short black hair artfully curled so that not a strand was out of place, a fine layer of make up and a knee length dress that looked liked she borrowed it from a prohibition gangster movie.

She let me go and looked me up and down, taking in my appearance. Not that she needed too, I mean she picked almost everything I was wearing in the first place. She had put me in a jade and purple check shirt which she had left open, a black V Neck underneath it and a pair of blue worker style jeans. I was all for taken my glasses off and putting in contacts but she was dead set against so I had my black thick rim glasses aswell. According to her I looked amazing.

She was going to say something when we heard a car pull onto the gravel of our driveway. She grinned widely, showing rows of perfectly white, straight teeth and I headed out to wait at the front door. Just as I got my hand on the handle I heard the bell ring and a chorus of giggles coming from the other side. Yipp the party had started.

It took everyone about an hour to get here. That was an hour of small talk with people I barely knew, an hour of people looking surprised when they seen me open the door looking fashionable for a change and an hour of waiting to see if He showed up. He didn't. Muscle McCarty and She-Hale were some of the first people to arrive and I'm sure my face fell when She-Hale told me that he couldn't make it. After I'd done my duty as host I made my way into the lounge and found the guys huddled into a corner. I headed over to them and grinned widely. I knew that although they seemed shy they would be loving this. This was there first time part of the 'crowd' aswell. It was even Eric's first time drinking alcohol even though he was 18. I could tell just from looking at him he was buzzed. He couldn't stand still and was swaying ungracefully to the music flooding from the speakers placed around the room and out into the backyard.

'Having fun?' I asked with a smile and the four of them nodded enthusiastically back at me.

'You and Ally should throw parties more often. You don't do anything by half's do you?' Ben laughed whilst throwing his head back.

'Ally organised most of it and nahh she really doesn't. You should have seen her this morning though. She was frantic' I snickered. Mike was opening his mouth to say something when I felt a hand slap against the back of my head. Spinning round I seen Alice standing behind me with a cheeky grin on her face and two drinks in hand.

'I wasn't frantic. I just wanted everything to go to plan.' She pouted whilst handing the drink too me and took a large gulp of her own. She looked around me at the guys behind me.

'Having fun?' she asked warmly.

'Yeah Al, this is awesome. You sure know how to throw a party don't you?' Mike answered whilst looking around the room. Probably for Bella. Shame he didn't realise that she was probably in a dark corner somewhere kissing the face of Jacob. Lucky girl.

'That's good then! You guys should mingle more!' she answered and then she got The Look. The look that meant she was up to something. Before I knew what was happening she had grabbed Tyler wrist and was dragging him out from the corner. 'Let's dance! I love this song. Oh and Ben? I think Angie would like it if you asked her too dance!' she shouted over her shoulder at us whilst Tyler and Ben looked at her like she had grown a second head. Not surprising considering the fact they had probably never been asked to dance before. Trust Alice to try and include everyone.

I couldn't help the grin I was sporting as I watched Alice and Tyler dance whilst drinking whatever it was Alice had giving me. It was some kind of cocktail which looked liked Iced Tea but tasted so much nicer. Alice was a graceful little dancer whilst Tyler just kind of shimmied back and forth on the spot. Can you say Dad at a wedding?

I took the moment of solitude to look around the entire room. It was 8.30 and the party was in full swing by now. All around the lounge there was different people in different states of drunkenness and there was a selection of different couples dancing with each other. There was McCarty and Hale dancing not three feet away from Tyler and Alice, Riley was dancing with Bree, Victoria was pretty much rubbing herself all over James like a bitch in heat, Ben had finally worked up the courage to ask Angela to dance and now they were looking at each other with doe eyes. At the edge of the dance floor I could see the Denali sisters looking at me with appraising eyes.

I really wasn't used to the attention I was getting tonight. I guess Alice must have been telling the truth and I did look good after all. Turning away from the dance floor I smirked at Tyler just before I left. I made my way outside into the cold night whilst grabbing a bottle of beer on my way out. Taking a deep breath I inhaled the fresh air, letting it clear my head and cleanse my lungs. I couldn't believe just how well Alice's party was going. She looked liked she was having a ball and there had been no major incidents... so far. I was snapped out from thoughts by the sounds of footsteps coming up behind me. Turning round, expecting to see one of the guys I was startled to see Jessica Stanley walking up to me with a flirty smile on her face.

'Edward isn't?' she purred when she got close to me. 'I'm Jess. You're Alice's brother right? This is some party.'

'eh yeah I am and yeah it's ok, I guess.' I mumbled. I could see a mile away she was trying to hit on me so I was hoping by returning to my geek shell that maybe she would change her mind. I really didn't want to hurt her feelings by rejecting her and I wasn't up for telling her the real reason I didn't want her. She continued on anyway.

'You know Edward, I was really surprised when I seen you tonight. You normally have this … smart look about you but tonight. Wow. I was speechless. Where have you been hiding?' She continued, walking around me, a manicured finger trailing across my collarbone.

'ermm no where. It's just eh. Erm don't normally you know. Dress like this much.' I replied with a pretend shyness, deliberately falling over my words.

'Well take it from me. You should dress like this a lot more, you look so hot tonight. Pretty much all the girls are drooling for you. Me included.' She carried on before throwing her arms around my neck. Which in my opinion was quite enough thank you very much.

She leaned her head towards me with her eyes closed and I managed to pull myself out of her grip. In no way would I even consider kissing Jessica Stanley. Yes she was pretty but I was not interested. At all. Zilch. Zero. Nada.

'Look Jessica, I'm flattered and all. But I'm sorry. You really aren't my type.' I said to her, dropping all pretence of shyness. She took a step back, looking startled for a moment before regaining her flirtatious composure.

'Well Edward. If you ever change your mind. I'll be here all night. Don't be shy. I don't bite. Much.' she purred, running her hand down my torso before strutting back off into the house. And you wonder why I decided to stay under peoples' radar? Stops things like that happening.

I waited outside a little while longer before heading back inside. In the few moments I had been outside the dance floor had filled up more and now all of my friends had dancing partners, not just Ben and Tyler. I was making my way to the nibbles table when I saw it.

Jessica Stanley dragging Him, the man of my dreams, onto the dancefloor. My mind went into over drive. I thought he wasn't coming? She-Hale definitely said that he couldn't make it so what was he doing here? Why was he dancing with Jessica Stanley? When did he get here? And oh my god did he look amazing!

His blonde hair was wavy and fell to about his chin. He was wearing a grey button down shirt and an ice blue neckerchief hanging loosely, he had tight fitting light blue jeans and on his feet the sexiest god damn cowboy books I had ever seen in my life. My god the man was gorgeous. And Jessica was all over him. Pawing at him. His posture was tense and rigid as she gyrated around him and onto him, grinding herself into him. I saw his mouth move and his hands gently holding Jessica's shoulders. He pushed her away from himself slightly and said something to her before she turned away in a swirl of hair and stormed towards the drinks table. A small smile played across my face.

Over the next couple of hours I spent the time mingling in between people, making sure everyone was having a good time and I was beginning to understand maybe why Alice liked to throw parties. Yeah being a host was stressful but seeing people laughing and joking and having a good time was worth it. Trust me to realise that being a social hermit for the whole of my high school education may not have been the best thing for me after all about a week before I graduate. I spent most of the time sending sneaky glances at Him. He didn't seem to be drinking a lot – he had been here two hours and was only on his second beer – and spent most of his time with either McCarty or his sister. When he wasn't with them I saw him laughing and looking cosy with Alice and I won't lie, when I seen that I felt a surge of jealousy that my sister got to talk to him and I didn't. I don't think in the four years of high school he has even said two words too me yet he seemed real friendly with Alice. I also couldn't help noticing Jessica who was slowly and surely crossing the lines from tipsy to drunk to wasted. She was tossing the alcohol back like a dehydrated person would water. I suppose getting rejected twice in the one night might not be the best thing for a person's ego to take.

I noticed that the nibbles table was getting bare and was making my way into the kitchen when she caught me again, throwing herself infront of me and wrapping her arms around my neck again. She pressed her lips against mine and I spluttered, tossing her off me gently.

'Look Jessica, I said earlier that I didn't want you so can you please stop trying. It's nothing personal, you just aren't my type.' I hissed at her, swatting her arm which she tried to re-wrap around my neck away from me.

'But Eddie! You are really hot and I know you want me really! You are just trying to be a gentlemen and save my virtue and all that shit but really I don't care! I want you. You want me. Simple.' she slurred. Or at least I think that's what she said, I couldn't really make her out fully.

'No Jessica. I don't want you. I'm flattered honestly but please just leave me alone.' I replied loudly, trying to sound gentle but I could tell my agitation was coming through. By now I could also tell a few people around us were watching and listening to our conversation.

'What the fuck Edward? How could you not want me? I'm a girl, you're a boy. That's all guys care about. Sex, sex, sex. You all think with your dicks not with your brains so why not?' She said, her volume slowly getting louder and louder and my temper quickly starting to rise.

'Like I said. You aren't my type. Now get the fuck out my house and stop embarrassing yourself.' I hissed at her. Turning away before I said something I'd regret.

'Not your type? What are you then? Some kind of Faggot?' She screeched at me. 'don't turn your fucking back on me Cullen!' It was the condescending tone she used when she said it that done it. That brought the red haze down in front of my vision and made me throw all caution to the wind.

'You know what Jess? Yes I fucking am now get the fuck away from me and go find someone who you actually appeal to. This 'Faggot' wants nothing to do with your skanky little ass!'

And with that I heard an echo of gasps and 'oh my gods' chorusing around the room and Jessica was standing with her mouth open looking at me like I just slapped her. I seen Alice push her way through the crowd and grab Jessica by the arm but I turned away and stormed to the French doors which led outside and slammed it shut as I was headed outside. Leaving my classmates and friends stunned.

I sprinted down to the little stream at the bottom of the garden and tossed myself onto the wet grass, my gaze falling into the water. As my temper started to recede the enormity of what I had just done hit me like a steam train. I had just outed myself infront of my full class. In the midst of Alice's party. All because of that skank. Jessica. Bloody. Stanley.

I don't know how long I was sitting there when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Sighing I grabbed it out and read the message I'd just received.

**'You ok Eddie? I've done some damage control. No one really cares.  
****Sorry it had to be like that. Jess has been kicked out. Rose is driving her home.  
****Need some company?  
****A. x  
****Keep on smiling.'**

I quickly typed out a reply whilst smiling at Alice's text. Just a few words from her and my sister knew how to cheer me up. Talk about twin telepathy or what?

**'I'm ok Al. Just need time to myself.  
****Thanks.  
****Sorry if I ruined your party.  
****Ly E.'**

I didn't get a reply from her after that. I imagine she was trying to get the party started again in the hope people would forget what just happened. Although in a town like Forks. Not bloody likely.

I sat down at the bottom of the garden just staring at the stream for an indefinite amount of time when I heard footsteps coming up behind me. Thinking it would be Alice I didn't turn around just patted the ground beside me. So when instead of seeing Alice's high heels and tanned legs sitting down beside me I seen sexy cowboy boots and blue jeans, well I nearly god damn died.

It was Him. Coming to talk to me. My heart was racing, my head was pounding. I hadn't ever spoken to him and now the night I came out the proverbial closet he was going to start talking to me? Or was this just going to be a homophobic attack?

My frantic thought process was stooped when I heard his smooth Texan drawl.

'Edward right? You ok? That was a pretty tough thing you just done in there.' He actually sounded concerned! That kind of put my mind at rest that he wasn't gonna start attacking me but I still couldn't understand why the hell he was talking to me.

Unless Alice sent him... Yeah that will be it. Alice was talking to him earlier so she probably sent him to make sure I was ok.

' m'fine.' I mumbled quietly. I'm surprised he could even hear me. 'If Alice sent you, then you don't need to stay. Honestly I'm ok, just need to get out.'

'Alice din't send me. I just thought you might need someone to talk to.' He replied and I felt his hand rubbing my back gently. I turned my head round to look at him and something in His face just destroyed my mental filter and before I knew what I was saying I was pretty much spilling my guts to Him.

'I am ok, I just didn't want to out myself while I was still living in Forks. All my family and my really tiny group of friends already knew but I just didn't feel the need to publicly shout it out to everyone. It's not like a straight guy has to tell every person they meet they are straight, even if they aren't interested in a relationship with them so I didn't see why I had to tell people I was gay 'cause I had no interest in a relationship with most people in this town. And then she just started to come onto me and I already told her no and she just wouldn't take it for an answer and then she called gays 'faggots' and I just lost it and completely let rip at her. I was too harsh on her though I think. I didn't need to call her a skank. And now I feel really bad for Alice cause this was meant to be her party. I know she put it out as both us as as hosts but she did most of the work and now I went and fucked it up for her and I just feel like shit pretty much. And here I am spilling my guts to some guy who doesn't know and probably just feels sorry for me and I have no idea why the fuck I am doing this.' And then I just ran out of steam. My whole body just sagged and I fell backwards into the grass, looking up into the black and starry sky above us. A solitary tear slid down my face.

'Don't worry about it. I know what you mean about not needing to tell everyone. And you really shouldn't feel bad. I've been on the end of a Jessica Stanley obsession and honestly it takes something really harsh to get her off your back. It was probably the only way. I know Rose is taking her home and wouldn't let Em do it cause she didn't trust her not to try and put the moves on him next. And I wouldn't be so sure about Al and the party. She told me that this party was for your good as much as it was for her. She was talking about you going to UCLA and didn't want you to go without ever having been to a high school party and although she dubbed it Graduation party it was actually her going away party for you. Although don't tell her I told you or she will rip my balls off and force them down my throat. Her words, not mine.'

I snorted at that line and I could just picture Alice saying that exact thing to him.

'So you don't think I was too harsh on Jess then?' I asked, feeling immensely relieved.

'Nupp' He replied, placing emphasis on the 'p'. 'When she sees someone she wants it takes a lot for to give up. And she definitely wanted you.' He replied and I was sure I heard him mumble under his breath.

'Sorry I didn't hear that last part?' I asked, curious as too what he had said.

His face flushed and he stuttered over his words before spluttering out.

'I said she definitely wanted you.' I could tell he was lying. His his face was flushed red, making the sprinkling of freckles stand out and his eyes were looking at everything but me, I didn't pressure him though.

We sat in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes, each of us not knowing what to say to the other.

'So you and Alice are close then?' I asked, wanting to break the silence and trying to find out a bit more about him.

'Yeah we are. I tell her pretty much everything. Are you close as siblings? You're twins right? Do you have that crazy telepathy thing then?' He asked, a smile crossing his face. He looked at me intently.

'Yeah we are. It's crazy it's like we always know what the other is thinking. Or if one of us is upset then we just instinctively know what to do to make the other feel better. Its kinda crazy. She was the first to call me out on being gay actually.' I laughed, thinking back to the memory.

'Oh yeah? What happened?' He questioned, sounding incredibly curious.

'Not a lot. I was pretty much brooding trying to work out why I was attracted to guys and she was pissed off and asked me what the fuck was wrong. Stubborn little Pixie wouldn't take no for an answer so I just told her everything. Then she hugged me and told me it took me long enough to tell her! She knew before I did really.' I laughed and then looked at him, a smirk was plastered onto his face.

'I see. And how did you react to that?' He asked, curiosity lacing his voice. A small laugh escaped me as I thought back to how I reacted.

'I told her to bugger off and mind her own business and keep her mouth shut. Which of course she didn't do. Well at least with the first two parts of that statement. She pestered me for months to tell Mom and Dad and once I told them she pestered me for ages to tell the guys. She didn't try and get me too come fully out though, I managed that part fine by myself, with a helping hand from Miss Stanley. Alice never gives up though. She's the most stubborn person I have ever met and will probably never meet someone as stubborn as her again.' I laughed again. I'd been with Him for about twenty minutes and that full time all I seemed to do was laugh. What the hell was he doing to me? I had the full butterflies in my stomach thing and all I could see was him, all I could smell was him, all I could hear was him, all I could feel was him! He was taken over my senses completely.

'Yeah I know what you mean. She's been on my case for a while now actually. There's something I wanna do but I ain't sure whether it would be a wise decision or not. Of course your little twin thinks its a marvellous idea.' He answered, whilst looking at me intently.

'If past experience is anything to go by then it is probably wise to listen to her. For two reasons. One is that she will never, ever give up and the second is that she has this crazy sense of intuition which is very rarely wrong. So yeah listen to her. She's very wise. Just don't ever tell her that I said that about her please!'

He didn't say anything after that, just sat and stared ahead, a look of deep thought spreading across his face. I could the opportunity to ogle him again. Up close I could see that he had a slight scruff around his manly jaw along with a slight scar on his left cheekbone.

He turned to face me again and I seen something in his eyes. A steely resolve, like he had made his mind up about something. He sat up with his legs cross and pulled me up with him, so I was sitting across from him.

'You know what he?' He asked boldly, 'You and Al are right. I need to just bite the bullet and get it done. What's the worst that could happen?' He continued, a small smile playing across his ruggedly handsome features. I opened my mouth to reply but before I could get the words out he was on top of me, his mouth on top of mine, straddling my waist and pushing me back down onto the grass.

My hands reached up of their own accord and made their way into his wavy, honey locks. I kissed him back a fervour, unable to believe that this was actually happened. I'd dreamt about this for so long, imagining what it would feel like but in all honesty my mind just didn't do it justice. I could feel his firm body pressing down on mine, his soft lips worshipping mine, his tongue slowly making it's way between my opened lips. His hands slowly made their way onto my hips and I crossed my legs around the back of his thighs, pulling him in closer to me. I just couldn't get enough of him, I was hoping that maybe if I held him close enough he would melt into me, the two of would end up together. Forever. He was really that good.

We made out for a good few minutes before we both pulled away, gasping for air. My hands never left the back of his hair and he rested his forehead against my whilst giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. 'You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that.' He murmured as I lost my self in his deep eyes.

'Not as long as I've wanted to do it to you.' I smiled returning his chaste kiss with one of my own.

'oh and Jasper? Remind me to thank Alice. I think she deserves some shoes for this, don't you?'

**Woo! First Twi-One shot complete xD I must say I am quite proud of this! After making the decision that I just couldn't carry on with my multi-chapters, I just couldn't get this out of my head. It's also my longest fic that I have written! I was tempted to add some smut into it but I didn't for two reasons. A) I think it's realistic the way it is, sex straight away would take away some of the realism for me and B) I just don't have the confidence to write a Smut scene. Simple as that. **

**I hope you enjoyed it cause I really enjoyed writing it! Please review it and let me know if you did? Or if you didn't how about a review and telling me what you weren't so keen on? Please no unnecessarily harsh comments though? I am only human after all :) **

**Thanks :) **

**oh and how about you follow me on Twitter? GingerNinja_92 ?**


End file.
